


A Gift that can’t be bought

by Friendlysociopath



Series: The wondrous adventures of Fluffles the wolf cub [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coach needs a beer again, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, Full Shift Werewolves, Hurt/Comfort, Liam Dunbar Needs a Hug, M/M, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, Theo is a fluffy puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friendlysociopath/pseuds/Friendlysociopath
Summary: A black wolf who’s got more than he bargained for.Set after “Words sharper than knives”.





	A Gift that can’t be bought

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Gina for your lovely idea :)

The Geyer household was usually a peaceful place. Even if there were some arguements none of the residents raised their voices at each other, it was always avoidable. Except until Liam’s senior year got the best of him, constantly arguing with his boyfriend. It was in their dynamic, Theo wasn’t surprised at a broken nose here and there.

 

It wasn’t a surprise to him eighter when, on a particularly bad day, him trying to cheer Liam up turned into another fight of theirs. He would have gladly taken a broken nose if it eased the tension of all the stress and studying. There came the blow he anticipated, but exept for the fist to the nose he got something that shocked him: both his forearms were bleeding, four equal diagonal clawmarks on them, painting his skin and the floor crimson. His wolf’s first instinct was to cover, because the one above him in pack hierachy was not pleased and that situation might have turned out way worse, had he not been fast enough to shield his throat.

 

Liam reached for him, pure horror written on his features, eyes afraid and mouth moving silently around the word “sorry”, over and over again. But the chimera was afraid and instinct drawn, he flinched away from the hand and fled to his own room, to pack his small bag in silence as his vision blurred. He hadn’t even noticed that his tears betrayed him.

 

He tried to calm down as he swung his bag over his shoulder and went downstairs, to be met with Liam standing in front of the door.

 

“Please don’t go!” The werewolf pleaded, the tear tracks on his cheeks mirroring Theo’s own. “I never meant to hurt you, not like that! I don’t want to lose you...” He whispered the last part, chest heaving with panicked breaths.

 

“I’m not... “Theo started, his voice breaking. “I don’t want to break up.“ _God no_ , Liam breathes” And I don’t want to take a break eighter, because _I love you._ “ He had never said it out loud before. “But you need space and I can’t give that to you because I need to be close to you but I can’t because senior year is the most important right now, and I don’t blame you for this, I can be overwhelming... But if I stay we will only hurt eachother and I’m done with hurting.” He struggles to say it, crying making almost impossible to talk. “I’ll come back when things settle.” He promises then goes out the door, leaving Liam standing in the hallway.

 

Getting in his truck and strating the engine he hears Mrs. Geyer’s confused yells of _Theo_ but he can’t look, _he can’t_ because if he does he will stay. He needs to get away, to give eachother a little breather. He doesn’t want to suffocate Liam. He doesn’t want to ruin this, their relationship can still be saved.

 

He doesn’t want to stay in his car, it’s just not his way to live anymore nor is his den. So he drives to the only place he knows he can stay at, until morning at least.

 

He drops his bag next to the desk and locks the door of Coach’s office behind himself, taking a few deep breaths, the familiar scent calming him a little. He looks around, sighing heavily because there is nowhere to sleep on... Sleeping on a chair will kill his back so he starts to undress, folds his clothes in a neat pile and drops on all fours moments later. He jumps up on Coach’s chair and tries to sleep, to forget that the day ever happened.

 

“Trouble in paradise?” Theo is woken by Finstock’s booming voice, causing him to fall off the chair with a loud thump. “Nice barrel roll idi... Why are you bleeding?” The man stared at him confused, then looked up at the two faint spots on the chair’s seat. “I’ll leave you to get ready then I want to take a look at whatever the hell injury you’ve got there again.” Coach told the wolf on a firm voice and left him to change.

 

“You can come in now.” Theo mumbled as he opened the door the let the older in, a first aid kit in the latter’s hands.

 

“Okay tough guy, show me that boo boo of yours.” Finstock smirked but his smile froze as the boy turned his arms to show his wounds. “Were you attacked by a goddamn bear?!” The man mumbled as he started to clean the wounds. For some reason they did not heal fast enough. They had been bone deep after all, maybe they are just taking more time... “Jesus Christ those are muscles... I’m gonna throw up.” He let out a heaving noise but continued to help the younger clean up, followed by a mumble of _that’s real encouraging Finstock._

 

“Did Dunbar do this to you?” He asked and Theo turned his head, looking away from him. “You know what? Take the day off. Hide in my office, I won’t bother you.” Coach got up with a heavy sigh after bandaging both arms of the boy, leaving him in the office alone. When the first class started Theo heard Coach’s angry yell of “50 more of those push-ups Dunbar” from time to time, feeling a little guilty about making Finstock angry at Liam. It was none of the man’s business after all, right?...

 

He’s reading an article when Coach burst into the small room, a little rushed, grabbing his duffle bag. He thought that he could strech his time staying there a little longer, because for now he did nowhere else to go except for his truck.

 

“Don’t look at me like a kicked puppy, come on, follow me.” Finstock rushed him out of the office, all the way to the parking lot. _Was he sending him away?_ “Get your ass in my car, don’t just stand there. And close your mouth before something flies into it.” The man rolled his eyes as he threw the bag into the backseat.

 

That’s how Theo found himself in Finstock’s small home, standing awkwardly in the livingroom with his bag’s strap in his hand.

 

“You can take the couch, the guestroom has no furniture _yet_.” Coach said and squezed his shoulder in a caring manner.

 

He couldn’t sleep the first few nights, not without Liam being close to him. After four days of him struggling to stay awake he searched the bathroom cabinet for sleeping pills. And boy did he found them, the cabinet full of prescription drugs. He knew that Coach had problems of his own, he smelled the all too clean, artifical scent of _“pharmacy”_ on him all the time.

 

He took one from the strongest, which only made him dizzy at first, his eyes dropping as he watched tv with Finstock at the end of the day. He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew that his face was met with the carpet, Coach’s voice booming in the small home.

 

“You shouldn’t take any of these!” He shook the orange container in front of Theo’s face. “Next time, talk to me before you accidentally kill youself with one of these. Stupid kid...” He mumbled as he grabbed Theo under the arms and helped him up on the couch, thucking him in, huffing angrily. The next morning the chimera felt like shit, almost couldn’t wake up in time, finding a sandwich, a glass of orange juice and an aspirin on the coffee table with a small note that read “Drink me idiot”. The cabinet in the bathroom was also locked. Later that day, when he got home from work, with his own truck this time he found Liam’s old hoodie from his den waiting for him on the couch.

 

After a week the situation got better with Liam, they almost went back to normal, sometimes he even spent the night with his boyfriend. But when he asked if Theo is coming back he told the werewolf that he knew Finstock had problems so for now the chimera stayed to help. To pay back the man’s kindness, because he’s pretty sure noone would have offered him a place to stay without a word. What he kept from Liam, that deep down he knew that they weren’t fit to live together just yet. They both needed more time to prevent disasters like that particular one with the claws before they considered moving in together in the future.

 

The first time he tried to cook was a disaster, he almost burned the kitchen down. Coach just laughed at him but helped the boy clean the kitchen, all the while teasing him for his stupidity and ordered take-out later that evening.

 

With time “Coach” and “Finstock” turned into “Bob” or even “Bobby”, especially after afternoons spent with heavy talks and in the company of a couple of beers. The man had more issues than a magazine stand but Theo listened, and asked, and tried to help on his own way. The guestroom turned to _his room,_ with a small bed and a closet in the corner.

 

“So what, you’re a _Finstock_ now, asswipe?” Bob grinned at him when he got home one night, finding Theo on the couch with a beer in his hand, resembling the other man strangely in his behaviour. The chimera glanced at the man and scoffed but stayed silent. He can’t say he never toyed with the idea, of what it would be like to be the other’s kid, how strange Bob would be as a father. He choked on his beer when the though _“It would be exactly like this.”_ crossed his mind.

 

The next day Bob was in a strangely good mood, even the kids noticed with the lack of yelling. Theo searched the pockets of Coach’s jacket for his pills but he found none... He couldn’t place the unusually happy behaviour.

 

“I know you’re practically an adult now, you’re 19, but still.” Bob tossed a stack of papers on the coffee table when they were watching tv that night. “No pressure, take them, consider it.” _Adoption forms._ “Think about it. Nobody wants to be alone, this way you’ll always have someone whose doors are open, no matter what.” And he did not only mean Theo but himself as well.

 

“I think you already know my answer.” Theo said after a while, voice thick with emotion as Coach pulled him into a one armed hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have made a mistake here, let me know if this chapter just doesn’t fit. I also don’t know if I should end it here, what do you think?
> 
> Also I’m sorry for making Liam the bad guy here. I love his character and he’s only frustrated and stressed out not a psychopath.  
> Theo’s slowly healing wounds might just mean that Liam’s turning into an Alpha with time?... 
> 
> If you have any ideas please share it with me here or find me on tumblr as friendlysociopath :)
> 
> Kudos are love and comments make my day :) <3


End file.
